


Day 7: Future

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Riot Week 2014 [7]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Riot 2014, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer





	Day 7: Future

“Dear God children are annoying.” Their son grumbled and entered in and Logan smiled and shut door behind him. “He refused to shut up and he kept me up the entire night.”

“Hush.” Julian admonished him,” don’t you say that about my grandson. Tyler is a sweet heart.”

“He is, don’t get me wrong.” their son said and handed Julian his grandson,” But Papa he wouldn’t shut up and he just kept on crying and Mel had a meeting in the morning and none of us got any sleep.”

“Ry you should sit down.” Logan said and pushed their son to the couch, “You look dead on your feet .

“I know Dad, so sleepy. Didn’t sleep.” Ryan mumbled and sat down, “I am just gonna rest my eyes for a short while. Tyler, be a good boy for your Grandpa.” and the he proceeded to fall a sleep

Logan and Julian glanced in amazement at their now snoring son and their wide awake grandson “So you’ve been keeping your dad awake huh?” Logan asked tickling Tyler and the one year old giggled and smiled at his grandparents.

“Just like Ryan at his age.” Julian remarked and straightened his grandson’s wispy blonde hair. “Ryan at his age was a nightmare.” Logan said and gave Tyler his stuffed bear.

“And now I bet Ryan says the same thing.”

“How soon time flies” Julian remarked,”Remember when we brought Ryan home from the hospital.” “He was such a tiny thing.” Logan said covering Ryan with the throw blanket “and now he has his own son.” Julian continued

“We will be celebrating our 26 wedding anniversary this year.” Logan told Julian kissing his husband’s hand and Julian smiled and whispered “I love you.” Logan smiled back at him and at their grandson who was squirming on Julian’s Lap “Come on Ty lets see if we have any milk for you. We can let your dad rest for some time.”  
…….

“Thanks for letting me sleep Dads, I really needed that.” Ryan said after he woke up from his nap. “Its not a problem.” Logan said patting his son,” Remember to rest from time to time, you need it.”

“I guess.” Ryan said tiredly,”All the more so.” He glanced slowly at his parents.” Mel is pregnant again, we’re having another baby.” And his parents looked at him wordlessly until Julian rejoiced and said, “More Grandbabies?.” And Logan pulled his son close to him.”Congratulations my boy.” He whispered and Julian looked down at Tyler and exclaimed “You’re gonna become a big brother Ty.” and Tyler smiled and threw his stuffed bear in the air.


End file.
